


Python

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [69]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You get Slash a new pet snake.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Python

To celebrate the release of the Use Your Illusion albums, you get your boyfriend a new pet. "Good morning, my love," you whisper, brushing some hair out of Slash's face as he scrunches up his nose. "I have a surprise for you."

He turns around and stretches, giving you a sleepy smile. "Good morning," he mumbles.

You walk out of the room and sit on the bed again, a ball python in your arms. Slash sits up with lightning speed and carefully takes it from you. "Oh my God, thank you!" he says with wide eyes. "I love it!"

"What are you gonna name it?" you ask, smiling.

"I'm naming it after you." He grins and starts talking to the snake. "Hey there, beautiful. I'm calling you little (y/n)."

You grab your Polaroid camera and snap a few photos while Slash chats and plays with the python.


End file.
